


《最后一次偷腥》番外

by huajuanhuajuan



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M, 番外
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huajuanhuajuan/pseuds/huajuanhuajuan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>其实人家跟我说在出本之前不要放出番外的，但我忍不住……<br/>本子里放傻白甜小剧场弥补好了！</p>
    </blockquote>





	《最后一次偷腥》番外

**Author's Note:**

> 其实人家跟我说在出本之前不要放出番外的，但我忍不住……  
> 本子里放傻白甜小剧场弥补好了！

　　“说真的我也不擅长这个，”马丁说，“但我们这儿没有这方面的专家，到更衣间去，把这些挨个试穿一遍，然后我们挑出不那么难看的一套付钱走人。”  
　　“问题不是你擅不擅长，马悌，问题是你为什么在这里？”拉斯特没有接过马丁手里的那堆衣服，看上去也不像要动的样子。  
　　“说得好像我很愿意陪你买衣服，”马丁才不管拉斯特想不想接，先把手里的衣物塞过去再说，“我已经叫你自己来买衣服说了无数遍，但你从没听进去过，所以我想只有我逼你来了。”  
　　“我的其他衣服有什么问题？”拉斯特说。  
　　“你不能总穿得像个老流浪汉，”马丁道，“也不能老穿我的衣服，至少在到别人家做客的时候，你不能套着比你大一号的衣服就去了。”  
　　“两号。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“大的是两号。”  
　　马丁比出一个中指：“而且，麦姬能认出我的衣服，她知道我穿的大小和款式，这他妈的太尴尬了。”  
　　“麦姬？”拉斯特从堆在手上的衣服中伸出中指来，“你念叨了一个星期的‘到朋友家吃晚餐’说的是麦姬？”  
　　“是啊，不然你以为我还有哪个朋友愿意邀请你？你那么惹人厌。”  
　　“操你，马悌，你该早说。”  
　　拉斯特的神情显得很不愉快，但至少他乖乖地进更衣室里去了。  
　　后面的步骤就很快了，当他们把服装袋子放进车里的时候拉斯特突然说：“我们得在理发店停一下。”  
　　马丁扭头看拉斯特：“你想开了？终于要剪掉你这头杂毛了？”  
　　“还有刮胡子。”  
　　马丁叉起腰来：“拉斯特，你这狗娘养的，你简直是‘激怒我’这个专业的博士生导师。”  
　　“怎么了？”拉斯特一副不以为然的表情，“快进车里去，让我们到能抽烟的地方去。”  
　　“那么多次，”马丁追在拉斯特的后面，“那么多次，我让你去剪个头发，刮个胡子，你理也不理，突然在今天，在得知要去麦姬那儿吃饭的今天，你想起打理你自己了？”  
　　“有什么问题？”拉斯特已坐到了副驾驶座上，从摇下的车窗里露出两只眼来看着马丁。  
　　马丁摸了摸鼻子：“干你，拉斯特。”  
　　“这我已经知道了。”拉斯特可恶地移开了目光。  
　　  
　　脚边落满了拉斯特的头发和胡子，马丁从镜子里看着那个人。  
　　“看你现在变得像样多了。”要不是想到这家伙是为了麦姬在打扮自己，马丁可能真的会有点替他骄傲。  
　　“上车吧漂亮妞，”马丁对着拉斯特开玩笑，“我带你去好馆子吃饭。”  
　　但拉斯特显然不能欣赏马丁的幽默感。“不我不想再在外面待下去了，”他说，“太容易分心。”  
　　“那好吧，我来做意大利面，”马丁说，考虑到明天将有可口的晚饭吃，他不计较今天这顿，“但你得洗盘子。”  
　　“成交。”  
　　  
　　第二天马丁开车载着他俩去麦姬家，没走出多远想起，忘了带给女儿的礼物，又掉头回去拿。拉斯特坐在副驾驶上说：“放轻松，马悌，你需要放轻松。”  
　　马丁没有给说风凉话的他好脸。“你哪只眼睛看到我没有放松了，拉斯特？”  
　　“两只。”拉斯特说。  
　　“好吧，”马丁只得承认，“但你得搞清楚原因，我不是第一次去见前妻和孩子，好吗？还不是因为带着个你。”  
　　拉斯特的把烟捏在食指和拇指之间，没有点着，过滤嘴在嘴唇上轻敲：“我跟麦姬的事已经过去了，马悌。”  
　　“哦，狗屎，不要提那事，我不是说那个。”即使知道已经过去了，马丁依然无法平静地面对这段往事。  
　　“麦姬知道我们的事了？”拉斯特轻描淡写地问。  
　　马丁干咳了一声，道：“是啊。”  
　　“她怎么知道的？”拉斯特的声音轻了些。  
　　“她有眼睛，拉斯特，”马丁道，“也有耳朵。我可能在电话里……和她说了一些。”  
　　拉斯特持续地望着窗外。  
　　“哦，现在你要埋怨我这事了？”马丁自顾自地说话，“这可不能怪我，你到处乱跑让我找不到你的时候，只有麦姬能听我说说这个。”  
　　“谁说我要埋怨你了，马悌？”拉斯特扭头回来看了一眼马丁，说完话，又接着看回窗外。  
　　  
　　麦姬礼貌地接待了他们，马丁问他的女儿：“梅茜，亲爱的，奥德丽在哪？”  
　　继承了麦姬的蜜色头发的梅茜有最乖巧的声音：“她今天回不来了，有个画展……”  
　　“啊，是啊是啊，”马丁失望地把给奥德丽的礼物随手扔到沙发上，“梅茜，等会儿记得把这个放到你姐姐的房间好吗，等她回来时告诉她，这东西来自她不想见的老爸。”  
　　“爸，不是这样的……”梅茜正要解释，被马丁打断了：“别说那些了，和我说说学校的事吧。”  
　　拉斯特端着茶，看着客厅里挂着的画，出自奥德丽笔下。  
　　“马悌拒绝称这个为画。”麦姬出现在他身边，说。  
　　“是啊，我能想象。”拉斯特看着那些色彩和情绪的交错，说。  
　　“他是应付不来女孩的那种男人，但上帝给了他两个女孩。”麦姬说完，自己笑了，无奈地。  
　　拉斯特回头看沙发上的马丁和梅茜。  
　　“上次看到你时你在医院，伤得很重，现在你看上去好多了。”麦姬说。  
　　“我不能总坐在轮椅上，毕竟已经一年了。”拉斯特收回目光，说。  
　　“感觉怎么样？和马悌？”麦姬问。  
　　“我还以为你今天不会问令我难堪的问题呢。”  
　　“我还不知道这世上还有人能令拉斯特·科尔难堪呢。”  
　　“你可没资格说这句。”拉斯特望进面前画里的蓝色。  
　　“好吧，我没有别的意思，”麦姬摸了摸脸颊，“马悌，他曾让我以为我拥有了完美的婚姻，又亲自打碎了它，我因为他身上的安稳感而嫁给他，最后却发现和他在一起的每一天，都和安稳无缘，只是……灰心，恐惧，麻木……恨。”  
　　“如果你是想和我交流这方面的体会，”拉斯特的手抚在茶杯边缘，感受热茶的温度慢慢渗透白瓷的凉意，“很遗憾我没有那么多的形容词来回应你，其实没有那么复杂。”  
　　“是什么？”  
　　“哦，不算什么很好的感受，”拉斯特从始至终都没有看麦姬，“就是‘活着’。”  
　　麦姬的手抚上了额头。“你脸上有个伤口。”拉斯特进门时她就发现了。  
　　“啊是啊，我已经太久没有刮胡子了，手生了，你知道。”  
　　“我得感谢你到我这儿来之前特地修了边幅。”  
　　“因为是在你面前，”拉斯特说，“我不能让他没面子啊。”  
　　麦姬发出一声嘲笑，声音大得快传到梅茜和马丁那边了。  
　　“他不会注意到的。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“你脸上的伤，还有你的心意。”  
　　“做事需要别人的注意，也许这就是你得到你那堆形容词的原因，麦姬。”拉斯特的眼珠在眼眶里瞤动，说不出是在回忆还是在联想。  
　　麦姬抿起嘴唇，只能冲着墙上的画点头。  
　　  
　　“梅茜，你介意到厨房来帮我一下吗？”麦姬走向梅茜。  
　　“嘿，我才刚和我的小蜜糖说上话！”马丁抗议，看上去心情已经因为刚才的谈话而恢复了一些，“你就要把她从我身边抢走吗？”  
　　“你们可以吃完饭再聊，”麦姬说，“我真的需要帮忙。”  
　　“我可以帮你的忙，”拉斯特老神在在地走过来，“是摆盘？还是看火？”  
　　马丁对着拉斯特目露凶光。“哦是吗？”他讽刺地说，“你能在厨房帮上忙？我以为你人生中唯一能用上厨房的时候是开煤气自杀时。”  
　　“马悌！”尽管早已和马丁不是夫妻，麦姬还是习惯性地维持着客厅气氛的和谐。  
　　马丁会让拉斯特去帮麦姬的忙？开玩笑，上次他和麦姬单独在厨房的时候发生了什么事，马丁这辈子都不想再记起。  
　　“梅茜，乖女孩，咱们晚饭后再去看那些照片好吗？”马丁不得不接受了原计划。  
　　梅茜站起身来和麦姬到厨房去了。马丁继续翻眼瞪拉斯特。  
　　“怎么了？”拉斯特端着茶杯，耸了耸肩。  
　　马丁确定梅茜背对着自己后，比出了中指。  
　　  
　　晚餐时间出奇地和谐，可口的饭菜，妥当的女主人，贴心的女儿，和保持闭嘴的拉斯特，共同抚慰了马丁因为奥德丽的缺席而伤到的心。席间当然也有闲聊，但是既无刁难，也没有出现因互相无法理解而凝结的空气——也许这倒要感谢奥德丽的缺席了。  
　　但是这一刻终于还是到来了。  
　　“拉斯特，你怎么一直不说话？”  
　　问这句话的居然不是麦姬，而是梅茜。  
　　拉斯特冲着梅茜笑了一下。马丁担心他那个笑容会把梅茜吓到。  
　　“你想谈什么？”拉斯特道。  
　　“你现在和我爸在一起工作？”梅茜问。  
　　“我猜是的。”  
　　“那你们又成搭档了？”  
　　“看上去我们别无选择。”  
　　“爸爸说你救了他的命。”  
　　“他也救了我的，”拉斯特道，端起饮料杯，手腕向下垂，“我们就不因此而互相怪罪了。”  
　　麦姬及时地打断了这场尴尬的对话：“拉斯特，你只喝饮料可以吗？”  
　　“我们中得有人能开车回去。”拉斯特答。  
　　“虽然即使这样他体内的酒精含量也不少。”马丁嘲笑道，端起酒杯喝了一口。  
　　“你们住在一起？”梅茜又发问。  
　　马丁一阵干咳准备糊弄过去：“咳，是啊，我们是搭档，我们住在一起……”  
　　“梅茜，去把甜点端过来。”麦姬冷静地吩咐。  
　　梅茜离开了餐桌。  
　　  
　　饭后，马丁帮着麦姬收拾桌子，拉斯特凑过来说：“我得抽根烟。”  
　　“到外面抽去。”马丁随意地指道。  
　　“他的烟还是抽得那么厉害？”麦姬看着拉斯特的背影，唇角带着点笑问马丁。  
　　“不管你信不信，已经比以前少多了。”马丁头也不抬。  
　　“所以你们……”麦姬深吸了一口气，“进展得怎么样了？”  
　　“哈，”马丁干笑，“成功地说服了他别在不告诉我的情况下送命，这算不算大进展。”  
　　麦姬凝视着马丁，但后者只是专注地叠着盘子。  
　　“爸，我找到那些照片了。”梅茜走过来。  
　　马丁抬头看麦姬，麦姬微笑着点点头，于是马丁撂下手里的活儿，跟着梅茜走向她的房间。  
　　麦姬望向门外的回廊，看到拉斯特背对着灯光，弓着背点烟，他低着头吸了一口，然后整个人都伸展开来，双手垂下，脖子后仰，好像正在被身后的光明推向黑暗里。  
　　  
　　“这是在美利坚志愿团时的照片，”梅茜让马丁看电脑，自己操纵着鼠标，“这是我最好的朋友黛西，这是我们教的孩子……”  
　　“哇哦，”马丁道，“他们看上去真的很喜欢你们啊。”  
　　“这是……嗯……”梅茜没有想到这张照片也混在里面，“这是奥德丽和她男友的照片，我在芝加哥的时候她发给我的。”  
　　“嗯，”马丁刚才还笑得很开心，现在抿起嘴，“很好。”  
　　“爸，我还有个东西要给你看看。”梅茜突然想起了什么，站起身来微笑看着马丁。  
　　  
　　马丁到外面找拉斯特时拉斯特的那根烟早已抽完了，马丁走到他身边时还在吸溜着鼻子，拉斯特偏头看他：“你还好吧，马悌？”  
　　“好，挺好的，”马丁缓和了一下情绪，接着微弱的光线看对方，“你呢？”  
　　他知道，他的家庭，他的女儿，会令拉斯特想到一些事情。  
　　“我很好。”拉斯特答道。  
　　“谢谢你，”马丁突然说，“谢谢你陪我来这儿。”  
　　“别肉麻了，马悌，”拉斯特说，“你只是情绪化了。”  
　　“呃，你说得对……”马丁不胡乱表达谢意了，和拉斯特一起看着面前的黑暗。  
　　“你想回去吗？”拉斯特问。  
　　“当然。”  
　　  
　　他们离开时，麦姬和梅茜送到门外。马丁好好地拥抱了梅茜，在她的面颊上亲了一口，梅茜向他保证奥德丽会去看他的。  
　　拉斯特只是和她们点头挥手。  
　　当麦姬和梅茜回到大房子里时，梅茜才平静地问：“妈妈，你对我说的，要迟些才能告诉我的事，是不是指他们是一对儿？”  
　　  
　　拉斯特开着车，马丁坐在副驾驶座上，掏出手机，看着里面刚刚拍下的照片傻笑。  
　　那是梅茜拿给他看的，奥德丽的画，只是铅笔匆匆画成，有些凌乱，但在马丁眼里，这比墙上挂的那种不知所云的油彩要像是画。  
　　画里画的是马丁，看上去比现在要年轻点，左半张脸全都是阴影，右边的脸慈祥地笑着。画里的他穿着衬衫和西装裤，就像平时那样，要不是胸口的一团黑洞，这张画就是一幅不错的速写。  
　　那黑洞存在于画上的马丁右侧的胸口，那是他的伤口，那邪教混蛋的斧子落下的地方，被肋骨挡住。马丁皱着眉研究那团黑色，他不清楚这只是奥德丽信笔的涂鸦，还是代表着什么含义。他想也许能问问拉斯特，但又不愿意触动拉斯特心里关于女儿的那根弦。  
　　他看到最后也没能琢磨出意思来，直到眼泪流进嘴里才察觉到自己哭了，于是索性哭出声来，比在梅茜房间时哭得更为不加控制，把他所有的委屈和内疚都释放出来。在这个过程里，拉斯特一言不发。  
　　马丁哭完后顿觉轻松，再看身边的拉斯特，还是沉静如雕塑，车窗外时而扫过的车灯，在他脸上掠过一波又一波的光，让他好像下一秒就能走进奥德丽的画。  
　　“嘿，还真是谢谢你的‘安慰’啊。”马丁开始调侃。  
　　“我还可以继续安慰你到家。”拉斯特回道。  
　　马丁笑了，掏手绢擦了一把刚才的鼻涕。  
　　“喂拉斯特，”他看着身边，说，“你脸上那个伤是怎么回事？”  
　　 


End file.
